That's My Grisia For You!
by Kuran Nita
Summary: What would happen if Lesus Judgment fall in love with our 38th generation of Sun Knight who, although very cunning and is a genius in many fields, is a complete amateur in term of love? This is a COMPLETELY yaoi, read at your own risk. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - At first

This is my first fanfic, please be kind to me. Although I really appreciate any kinds of reviews, pointing mistakes (That I hope wasn't here), constructive pointers and others.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LSK nor I want to own it personally. I just want to own Yu Wo, the author with Giant's (Doraemon) principle held high.

**Pairing :** Lesus X Grisia

* * *

**12 years old…**

Originally, I hated the Judgment Knight for making me lost my parents and the object of my revenge but through a series of accidents, I've learned that the Judgment Knight wasn't as cold-hearted as people had stated. With determination, I had said that I wanted to become his successor.. And is chosen.

"From now on, you will be the future judgment. I hope you'll work hard from now on!" Says the triple-black big guy, (with black hair, black eyes, and black clothes) to the 12 years old me.

_I wonder if he__'s okay with __the heat __of__ the sun with those black color__s__…_ That's what in my mind when I nod in confirmation. "Yes, teacher.."

"I certainly am able to feel the heat. But I've gone through all the cruel training that this heat entirely lose its effect to me," The triple black knight speaks as though he reads my mind. "Those that you'll got from tomorrow."

I swallow my saliva loudly, nodding slightly in fear.. By many things... But I'm still determined to become the next generation of Judgment Knight!

"You may fear my ability to predict what you think..." The Judgment Knight says again that make me jolted, yet again, "..As I able to do that from the training that you also fear of..." He continues after a few seconds pause, "..But remember this, the Sun Knight is far more frightening than exposed to the heat all black!"

"Ye…" I stop halfway from nodding again. I raise my head and blinkes confusedly, "H-huh..?"

"Just remember that," The Judgment walks to the building, ignoring the question I has been asking through my eyes. I quickly run to my teacher, the 37th Judgment Knight.

**13 years old…**

I meet the current Sun Knight and future Sun Knight 1 year after my training began. We meet on the court of Judgment when it coincidentally my first time stepping in this place too.

I see the big Sun Knight first. People always say that all the Sun Knight are beautiful, I could see that now. For the Sun Knight by the same generation as my teacher is the same. He has slender figure and long light brown hair that looks so soft. His skin is as fair as snow.. Just like everyone know. And he looks strong, that's the main point. It's just to be expected for the man who has the title of 'The Strongest Sun Knight'. I really want to challenge him once!

Then my eyes drifts to the kid that is standing slightly behind the current Sun Knight. _Is he the future Sun Knight..?_ I see a boy whose face more beautiful than the big one with a shiny golden hair. He looks back at me with his big blue eyes.

I know this boy. Before, when we're still in the selection period, I've helped him and his friend to beat a bunch of older males up.

The words my teacher said a year ago resounds inside my head again. _I heard __he was__ chosen to be the successor just because of that __s__hiny hair of his.. And h__e is__so weak__ that he __even__ lose to a dog... How can this would-to-be Sun Knight later will be more frightening than the heat under the Sun with all black..?_ Even now I still don't understand about the reason.

"The Light God will never forgive a serial rapist like you!" I hear my teacher's voice and realized that I've been daydreaming the whole time!

I quickly turn to the source of the voice. Only to be welcomed by the sight of someone hanging on a crucifix and is beaten without compassion. I remember behind my head that I'm brought here to see criminal being punished. Just like this one now.. He's a serial rapist...

I am terrified with the sight. It is too bloody and simply too cruel for me. _Do I have to give a command for something like this too..? When I am older..._ I think as I couldn't tear my gaze from the sight of cruelty.

Then, I hear the future Sun Knight speaks with sorrowful tone, "This is simply too piteously cruel! How could you possibly use such methods to treat a child of the God of Light?" _Huh..? Is he talking to me..? _I finally able to not to look at the torture and look at him instead.

"...Even if he is a criminal, he may still repent! The benevolent God of Light will certainly not condone such brutality!" _He looked at me, so it definitely directed at me.. But why..?_

The boy looks at his teacher while I stood there in silence, contemplating in my head. _So, I really have to do this later.. I will be the cruel person like this in the future...__ No, I've already knew that.. But…_As the thought struck my mind, my stomach feels sick. And I can feel that tears begin to well up within my eyes.

It was then the future Sun Knight looks at me with dumb-founded face. I know he realized the tears by my eyes.

I run away. Leaving my teacher and the others behind while holding my mouth so I won't puke right here and now.

By the last second I hear the current Sun Knight's voice, "Child, are you not going to hurry up and follow him, to teach him the benevolence of the God of Light?"

_What..? They still won't give up preaching about it even after this?! _I think but unable to stop and yell at them.

**_In the toilet..._**

I puke all my food out, dirtying my clothes. It is painful but I couldn't stop vomiting. The acid is the one to be thrown out when I've vomited all of my breakfast. Even so, the uneasy feeling which leads to another vomits still there. I'm still puking, to the extent that I choked but still throwing up more.

After the series of vomits finally stop, I walk out of the stall... Only to find the future Sun Knight with shiny hair sits in front of me. Another stool is placed between us.

_Guess it's for me.._ I think as I put my butt on it. The boy blinks twice over me then gives a basin of water and a handkerchief to me, quietly. It was then I finally realized that my appearance is a mess. Well, now that I think about it, it's just to be expected actually. So I take the objects and wipe my clothes as much I can before wash the hanky clean.

I stand up in front of him then give him the handkerchief back. A smile cracks from my lips as I couldn't say 'thank you' because of our position. We then just sit in front of each other in silent. Somehow, I feel the mutual understanding between us.

**Present time...**

I quickly check that the sweet bag is already inside my robe before run to the toilet.. to puke. For this matter, I'm pretty ashamed by myself for still couldn't able to stand the blood and gore from my daily activity.

By the time I came barging to the toilet, I see the Sun Knight whom I've been made best friend all along sitting gracefully and smiling as gracefully as always.

I quickly passed the sweets from my clothes to him and go straight to the stall, puking noisily as always. I've been curious on how he still able to maintain his so-called gracefully way of sitting and smiling and all that while being near someone who is vomiting his food out.

He give me a handkerchief as always after I finished my daily [business] while eating the blueberry pie I've prepared for him.

**Flashback...**

When I ran to the toilet, that I didn't know for how many times already, I saw him. But I ignore him and ran away to vomit again. As he gave me the handkerchief just like usual, I remembered about the cookies I've prepared for him.

_I wonder if he love it.. This __is__ the sweetest cookies I ever know... But.. _I glanced at him as my hand wiping my mouth. _He should be love it, right? _I took the cookies and gave it to him.

He received it while staring at me confusedly then opened the fabric.

I went stiff right away as I saw his big eyes widened and sparkling by the sight of it, "Whoa~~~! Chocolate cookies~!" He cheered, "Praise the God of Light for allowing his children to have a good life!" Then chomped the cookie immediately after that.

_My eyes widened. Ukh, why my heart suddenly beats loudly..? _I thought 's when I saw a bit of the cookie stuck by his mouth, I [unconsciously] took it, "You got some on your mouth..." I said as I put it into my mouth.

I almost puked again. _Bleagh..!_ "Too sweet..." I said grimly and lowly.

That's just another episode as for how we became 'best friends that loathe each other'.

_But.. He is so cute..._

**Present time...**

I take the handkerchief from his hand and carefully clean myself up as I sulkily.. No, I mean, gloomily complain, "You have not concerned yourself with the judging of criminals for a while now, Sun. I thought that you had finally understood that only the harshness of the God of Light can bring an end to their criminal ways"

_So you __finally __remember me after such a long time, huh?!_

His face changes. I know he knew about my anger this time around. I could see he hurriedly parted his lips then replies, "The God of Light's benevolence does not exist within the Church alone. The palace, too, requires the illumination of benevolence, and His Majesty, the King, thirsts for the teachings of the God of Light more than anyone else."

_Oh, don't be angry.. I __was dispatched to "educate" that pig of a king__!_

_So that's the reason._ I think as I answer him, "His Majesty, the King, surely treats you with scorn," _With his stupidity and body size..._ "Only the God of Light's harshness can make him aware of the perils he faces." I give him a sympathetic look.

_It must been really tough, dealing with that pig of a king._

His smiling face changes to a grim one, hand forming a fist when he speak, "Through the efforts of Storm Knight, His Majesty, the King, was able to experience and comprehend the God of Light's benevolence."

_If it weren't for Storm that fat pig would still be unwilling to back down and lower taxes._

_Wah, Storm..? Why am I suddenly able to guess the damage he got?_ "Storm Knight must deeply regret not having educated the entire palace with the harshness of the God of Light. Can his eyes not see the wickedness in the palace?"

_He went to the palace, which is full of women… Are his eyes okay?_

"He used his eyes to witness the wickedness in the palace, and though it was excruciatingly painful, he continued to forgive them with the benevolence of the God of Light."

_He only just stopped short of going blind._

_Though so..._ Pity fills my heart. "May the God of Light have mercy on him for witnessing wickedness and yet administering no punishment."

_Poor thing… I hope his eyes recover soon._

"The Pope has already communicated to us the support of the God of Light. The warm sunlight of the outside world will shine on his forgiving eyes for three days, and Sun has been most fortunate as to be able to experience together with him the God of Light's benevolence."

_He's on leave for three days, as am I._

"May the noon sunshine allow you two to experience the God of Light's fiery harshness. No matter where you may go, the God of Light's harshness will bear witness."

_Hope you guys have fun! Where are you going?_

"The God of Light's benevolence shines upon every corner of the continent, even if it is the lowly Sun Knight's room."

_I'm going to hole up in my room like a turtle._ I'm sure that the glint from his eyes wasn't just my imagination.

I finally couldn't be able to hold myself from grinning. I even still grinning as I shake my head, "May you come to accept the God of Light's harshness one day."

"May you learn to accept the God of Light's benevolence soon as well." He smiles widely and takes a bite of the pastry. From his face I come to know that he enjoys the taste very much.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Partial Truth revealed?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LSK nor I want to own it personally. I just want to own Yu Wo, the author with Giant's (Doraemon) principle held high.

**Author's Note: **Ahaha, I tried to put some spices. It become better than I thought but please review.. I don't mind if you point out my mistake(s) or said that it's not good enough.

* * *

After the usual 'exchange' between me and Grisia, I walk back to the court. For there are still so many people to judge today. I know about the reputation Judgment Knights built in so many generations in this city, which never fail to make me wonder why there are still people who does crime here.

I meet Ecilan Ice along the way. His face is devoid of expression as usual. As his [expected] personality is that of a cold and unmelted ice, he's from my section (Or should I say my side or something alike) for God of Light harshness rather than Sun's section of the God of Light benevolence.

But really, is the _truly_ cold person get to be in charge of all the people of the Church of Light's sweets?

"May the harshness of the God of Light still within you and your icy expression even with his glory that shine through the afternoon sun, Captain Ice Knight" I greet him with my usual deep voice. The tone was that of a cold one, just as [expected] from me.

His face still void of expression as he nods and passes me a small bag that, of course, filled with his homemade cookies.

I stare at it then at him as he stares back at me expectantly. I know what he wants me to do but…

"It's not too sweet…" He murmurs softly, pale blue eyes stares at me with knowing glint. If I think about it, of course he knows! He has been giving sweets to me as well! How silly of me still being afraid every time he hands me my share.

Though I think my suspicion for his sweets has something to do with Grisia. Like.. Thinking that the one making my desserts is the same person who make those practically just sugar cookies…

I cough once to change the channel of my mind. That's when I remember the thing my best friend who is not my friend had said long before.

_Leaf is a mother hen of the Good, Warm-hearted Faction as he nags and worry about them all the time when the Cruel, Cold-hearted Faction has the mother who always in the kitchen, Ice._

How true it is! I have no more hesitation after I know that it's not [dangerous]. I open the bag and take a piece of cookies and eat it in one go.

_Hmmm…_ My tongue helps the process of eating that piece of cookies as I savor the taste. It really isn't sweet at all, just right at my taste._ Ice's cookie really is good…_ I praise him inside my mind before thanking him, "It is good. Thank you."

He nods, still expressionless but I know he appreciates the comment. He is a good guy after all. After that, he walks away, with his hands still holding some small bags embroidered with the crest of the other Knight Captains, I can assume that he's searching for the other captains for their [daily desserts].

After the exchange, I resume my way.

###

_'Interrogation' 'Guilty' 'Torture'_.

The words swirls around my head as I hang the black robe away, proceeding on changing into pajama. I'm tired.. No, I always tired. Tired from all the tortures I've done every day. Blood and gut always within my sight when my ears always catch the pained scream, plead, and curses from the mouth of the sinner.

All the field works are finished and now is the time to work for paperwork. 1st paper, 2nd paper, 3rd paper… and I still couldn't forget all the things my senses had caught. It's a normal occurrence, really. And at the time like this, I would always think about that best friend of mine, who had helped me with words alone.

_'Lesus, even if they are facing the darkness with their backs to the light, holy knights still walk under the light, not the darkness!'_

_'If it weren't for you sacrificing your chance to face the light, could Leaf Bud City's security be so splendid? Yet you are starting to regret this? Lesus, are you regretting your choice to sacrifice yourself so that the citizens can live under the light?'_

Really… Grisia, while being one whose craftiness could rival the old pope, he was still.. always.. always the purest person. Pure.. sincere.. loyal.. and so kind-hearted. He isn't someone who represents the sun. For me, he's the sun itself..

**My** sun.

I correct the last document when both of the clock's hands meet at the 12th number. Peeking at the time, the paper is signed and my works for today finally finished. Time to rest..

###

_…_

_…_

_…Huh?_

My private organ feels warm and sticky. More precisely, something hot has been warping my member. I could feel something snaking on my member's head, resulting in a small grunt from my side.

_"Mnnh…"_

_W-wha..t?_ It isn't my voice, clearly isn't mine… And the strange thing is… I know this voice. I never hear him sounding so sexy like that but this voice is definitely belongs to…

I open my eyes suddenly. Or so I thought would happen. Why wouldn't my eyelids move?! I could feel my body as clear as when I wake up now. It is relaxing and small reactions even come out from my parted lips outside my control but I couldn't open my eyes!

…Huh?

When I tried to grab the person who is now assaulting my cock, bobbing up and down while moving his tongue all over it, I realized another fact that.. I couldn't even move any parts of my body. I mean, they're not rigid and I could feel them just fine but I couldn't control them just like my eyelids. This occurrence was really like with…

The hotness of the cavern and the tightness of the lips, that slimy organ that moves actively but somewhat awkward, all heightened that pleasure I feels, rendering me from doing any more thinking. My breaths shorten to mere pants when beads of sweats form from my forehead and temple, falling onto the grey pillow. I know that the end was near.

_"Uhn.. slurp slurp.. mmpc..hh.."_ Ah, that moans again. It's from the person who has similar voice as the one I hold special since childhood.. Or is he the person himself?

Before the question could drill itself in my mind, a white flash passes instead as I feel something come out from the tiny hole on top of my shaft. _"Mmmmphh..! Mm.. mm.. cough.. mmn.."_ Series of coughing and surprised moans enters by ears but what surprises me was that I could hear gulping sound from his direction. He.. drank it..?

Rustling sound emerges as the bed creaks. I feel something like a fabric touches that area, seemingly wiping any liquid or whatever on it. _"Mm.. sob…"_ Before I could process that strange sound, that person had pulled my black pants up, took care of the blanket, and walked to the door. I could hear the sound of it being opened almost soundlessly and as I hear the clicking sound again, I regain my control back.

Eyes open in a hurry and my upper body shot up from the supposedly comfortable bed. The first thing I do is shoving the blanket aside and stares at my pants. Nothing.. Nothing seems wrong. It's just how it was before I went to sleep. I turns to the pillow and find no spots of sweat on it. Nothing..

My body moves quickly toward the door, checking it for once and finds that the lock is on. I have some difficulty in unlocking it up due to the mess my head was thrown into.

Cold breeze hit my entire body when I jump outside, it's a good thing that there isn't anyone around. Or else a rumor about **the** Judgment Knight wanders at the area around his bedroom in pajama and with messy hair will spread like a wild fire.

And it would be the truth.

But.. there really isn't anyone. I've considered going to his room to check but going to the good, warm-hearted complex will definitely get me to meet at least one of the patrolling holy knights. That person might be able to avoid them with his abilities and brain, but I definitely couldn't do it!

A heavy sigh escapes from the parted lips and I go back inside and to my sleep, determined to ask that person.

###

The birds aren't even chirping yet when I reveal my obsidian eyes to no one again. This one is the normal thing to have. I look at the clock, _5am_, just as usual. But outside from what I usually do after waking up, I keep my butt on the bed with feet stepping on the slippers.

I am confused. The helplessness I have before is just the same as what I accidentally read in some magic book as the symptoms of someone being put under sleep magic for so many times that him/her mind built a kind of immunity toward the spell. The person will be completely sober but with their body still in the state of sleeping. But, more than that (and I forgot one interesting fact there).. was the incident really happen? It felt real and I have no doubt about my senses, but at the same time it is too strange to be true. I don't think that there's someone in this city has the same voice as he has. And.. although I don't have any extraordinary abilities to really recognize him, the presence is at least familiar. Still… It's simply unbelievable.

Not like I can go and ask him, [Was it you who was led by the harshness of the God of Light to give me unexpected realization of the wickedness that was swarming around? Giving me chance to feel the harshness itself for letting it around..] or in other words, [Was it you who came into my chamber last night? Giving a blowjob to me out of nowhere..]

Definitely not…

I sigh heavily as I really begin to doubt myself. If it really happened, I have to know the reason. But if it is just my imagination… I have to ask myself, why I imagined such a thing. There isn't any evidence, so.. but..

_Aaaargh! You really aren't normal! You're the only one who can make me this confused!_

…

Forget it, just forget it. Think of it just as your imagination and there isn't any meaning behind it. Yes.

I open the curtain that's been covering the window, letting the morning light brightens my room instead of the artificial light from the lamp. Then I go to the bathroom with expressionless face, determined to think like that. I've already and unconsciously wasted the whole 45 minutes just to debate over this and nothing good will come in dwelling at something like this. Yes again.

After a longer-than-usual time spent in showering, I come out freshen, already wearing the trademark of Judgment Knight, that particular all-black outfit.

It is then I spot something sparkling on the floor at the left side of my bed. A frown forms at the area between my eyebrows as I hurriedly walk to pick it up. It is a long strand of.. golden hair?

Mouth gaping, I raise it toward the window which is the source of the light now, only to find it sparkles beautifully again. I'm certain that nothing like this was here when I entered my room, since I've made it a habit to look around every time I enter my chamber. Which means the owner of this golden hair came after that. And there is just one person who has this kind of hair, the very person I suspected before.

_…_

_You definitely the only one who dared to sneak into the Knight Captain Judgment Knight's room to do such a thing, Grisia…_ I think grimly.

Strangely, I could feel the corners of my lips raised.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3 - Awkward and problem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LSK nor I want to own it personally. I just want to own Yu Wo with Giant's principle held high.. I really love his principle~, if I'm the one who use it of course.

Thanks for the reviews.

**Purple Pallbearer**-san, it's a shame that none of that is true as we're here with some more after scenes and the beginning of the problem. *Grin*

For **DokuHana**-san and the quests, thank you for liking this story. And, for the sleeping spell, heh heh heh...

* * *

**A(n) (unfortunate) merely passing by holy knight's POV**

_ Aah, what a good morning…_ I thought peacefully while keeping a stern face. It's the truth. The air is especially fresh today and the birds seem to be chirping more in tune. I didn't know how others saw it but for me, it's a day which I can expect something good to happen.

I am one of the morning patrols begin from 4am to now around 5.30am. You can guess where I got assigned on from my all black clothes. Heh heh, yes, I'm a holy knight from Judgment Platoon.

Remember black clothes? Remember our platoon.

I still remember the first time I got into this platoon. It's practically a torture. Well, exercising, training, and sparring with our Captain were fun for most of us and us who get into the platoon were ones with steel stomach, almost completely undisturbed with the blood and guts even when we're still in-training, but the problem was this clothes. ALL BLACK! If you think that I'm exaggerating it, then try use 2 layers of black clothes with the outer layer being long sleeves, then put an iron plate on. Don't forget to wear the armor's headband, and the boots. Then go bathe yourself in the glory of the sun's daylight, precisely around 12pm. It's. a. living. hell.

Thank the God of Light I, no, we're (finally) used to it by now after officially being the holy knights under this generation of Judgment for 4 years and more years behind it as in-training. Oh, and although we're holy knights under Knight Captain in the cruel, cold hearted faction, the leader's no less, most of us were not that different from other holy knights personality wise. Maybe the discipline we received were tighter than the others that we've become very disciplined and united, but our inner selves was that of a normal one.

Let's get back to the topic.

Hm, so, I've been feeling great from the time I woke up until now. Nothing could beat a combination of great wake, great morning, and refreshing air for a man with overly serious lover.

…

It's cute most of the time but…

…At a time like this…

…

…CH…

It was then I saw my Knight Captain whose clothes were far worse than us walking to my direction. I quickly strengthened my body and saluted, "Knight Ca…"

…

I was.. stunned, eyes felt like it would bulged out from its sockets considering how my eyes widened. My jaw dropped to a very un-knightly way… The body was in tremor in simple disbelief at the sight in front of me.

Did my eyes deceive me? Was this the legendary.. illusion? Hallucinating.. Skizofrenia?!

Wait, wait, wait… Calm down, lad. Take a deep breath… and release it at once. Hh..

It was after that I saw Krize, my bo… cough cough! ..another holy knight from the same platoon who was very serious, walked from the yard. That time, I still couldn't change my face back. Sure there were no more wide eyes, opened mouth, etc, but the shocked expression still very well attached along with the paleness that I think was there.

"Ravi…" I could see an alarmed expression slowly grew on him when his hazel eyes met mine. _He saw my current expression!_ That holy knight hurriedly jogged to my direction and stopped 2 steps before me. "..Is there any disturbance?" He asked with rigid face and wrinkled eyebrows. His whole body was brimming in alarmed aura, ready to unsheathe his sword anytime.

But he misunderstood! Completely!

"N-no…" I managed to choke out the answer, "..Just.. Knight Captain Judgme.."

"Knight Captain Judgment?!" His tone raised a few octaves with the exclamation. I hushed him in fear that someone, particularly the subject of this conversation, heard us. I pushed his back and find a shadowed part of the yard to hide with my palm still pressed on his protesting mouth. After making sure that no one was within the 10 meters radius from us, I finally pulled my hand away from him.

He took a relieved sigh then stomped his foot lightly, "What's that for?" Krize demanded with angry tone but lower voice..

..Which I replied with annoyed one, "Well, I couldn't say it there moreover with you shouting so loud." The man in front of me blushed in embarrassment for being reminded of his sudden burst. He scratched the back of his head when I steeled my heart to tell him. After all I'm sure he's trustworthy. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this then I'll tell you.." I said with low tone. _..Since this might damage the image of our Knight Captain!_

The wrinkles at the area between his eyebrows became more visible than before. But sensing the graveness of my tone, he simply nodded, which became my cue to smile and opened my mouth, "Well… you see… I…" I shifted my gaze to the ground as I tried to say it. It really wasn't easy to say it after all.. maybe because it was something unbelievable?

"…I.. I saw…" I quickly looked toward him while saying it with high speed, "…I saw Knight Captain Judgment ac… eh..?" I was welcomed at the sight of my lov.. fellow holy knight(!) staring at me, looking like a criminal being caught in the act..

…

No, he was looking past me..!

Past me..? Um, as in… behind me? Is there someone… _why did I suddenly feel a chilly aura on my back.?_ "U..um, Krize… I-is there som…someone behind.. me…?" Shuttered in fear, I forced my voice out. Krize on the other hand seemed to not able to say anything. His mouth gaped open then close like a fish. Then a simply gesture in form of a nod confirmed my fear.

I slowly turned around and met the pair of black obsidian eyes staring straight to my eyes. Aaah, my lovely morning… w-why do I see you fly away?

"Good morning, Knight Captain Judgment!" Not knowing what to do, I resorted on doing what I supposed to do if we didn't get caught gossiping about him. My hand flew upward until the tips of my fingers touched the temple as I straightened my body, simply put, I was saluting him.

I'll tell you first. Actually I didn't really like gossips moreover be the one who spread the information I got. I tell any information I got just to Krize. How should I know that I'll get caught doing that by the person at the top seats at my Never-want-to-be-caught-by list one day?

And that day had arrived.. sob…

The cold eyes continued on staring at me without voice. Krize had followed my suit.. but he was free from the intense stare from the current Judgment Knight! The stare itself wasn't the kind he made when he was interrogating or punishing someone, nor the kind he used everyday. But that didn't mean it's less intimidating. Heck, I finally able to feel how a frog felt when it was stared at by a snake. A big one at that. Maybe I'm not a frog but froglet… Ya, such a big difference would make a great example for my current situation.

The stare continued that I couldn't hold my ground anymore. I took a step back.. Then another step… "I-I'm sorry…" Then dashed away like a mad man shouting in panic, "I won't tell anyone about you acting like a girl who just fell in love!"

_I am sorry Krize.. But he won't do anything bad to you. We all know that he isn't someone to do horrible things to someone innocent so… Hang in there!_

That time, I didn't realize that I just brought him into the same situation as me.. and that I'll get thundering angers from 2 important people in my life later.

But that's just another story.

###

**Author's POV**

Lesus Judgment had finished his preparation absent-mindedly, brain swirled around how he would approach Grisia for the [crime] he did. But though the all black Knight Captain had made various scenarios in mind, all of them ended up with his shuttered in front of the golden haired male. All his image trainings gave him the same result.

He opened the door then walked toward his destination, the Judgment complex where he has to interrogate, torture, and punish criminals again.. until the end of the day. But he wasn't as depressed as he usually was since the scene from last night occupied his head just right.

His face would become red when he remembered about the sensations and voices. Smile didn't surface to his sour face thanks to his training, but unfortunately he wasn't as good to control the color of his face as his best friend. Then the memory would jump to how he found the long and sparkling golden hair, the evidence in short, by the side of his bed. His face changed brighter with it. And the confusion of how should he ask or tell Grisia or maybe collect more information before approaching him took over, making his aura darkened. The cycle has been going for some turns. He remembered seeing a holy knight under his jurisdiction saluting him, but though he knew he had to give him some kind of reaction, his feet brought him away with sealed lips. Nothing came out from him as he walked away.

He walked away but stopped when he heard his title was being shouted at, pulling him out from that trace condition. Yellow light passed through the pair of eyes at the time those words entered his ears. He knew what it means. Green means [safe], red means [danger], and yellow for [be careful]. He hurriedly went back at the direction he had walked away from.

No one at the suspected spot when he arrived. Lesus had concluded that it has something to do the holy knight earlier. Though he didn't pay any attention to the male, being as observant as he was, he still remembered that holy knight's face. The voice which belonged to another one within Judgment platoon, Krize, is famous for suspiciously always hanging around with the one he had unconsciously ignored.

_Now that I think about it… that Ravi must saw me, right?_ Was what he thought before arriving at the spot. Grimacing at the remembrance again, he heard whispers coming from the left side. He turned and saw both holy knights standing close to each other under a tree which shadow and surrounding make it hard for them to be seen. In normal situation, he would pretend not to notice it but this time, he **has** to go. The yellow light has been flicked on and off inside his mind.

"…I.. I saw…" He heard this when he was close enough. The red light flashed at the exact time, making him took a decisive decision of standing and slightly to the holy knight's right side. He has to make this as something that never happen **without** threatening them verbally.

As expected, and to his relief, Krize noticed him right away and the sentence which carried fact was cut, barely safe, with that.

Ravi's eyes met his and he continued to give him intimidating stare while nursing the hope of him being scared and never tell it to anyone or understand that it wasn't suppose to be told to others or whatever. The result? Horrible.

Lesus Judgment completed with his uniform consisting black inside clothes, outside one, scarf, and black ornaments was frozen still, almost jaw dropping at the outburst of his holy knight. He would forgive him for running away as it's in the range of possible ending he thought of, but.. why should he screamed it out loud for all to hear?

Krize's face went pale, decorated with disbelief and fear. He couldn't believe the thing his important one had said. But one thing for sure, he's in a pinch now thanks to that coward who ran away all by himself!

He noted inside his head to punish Ravi **soon**.

Now, Lesus was left staring at the other holy knight. Not knowing what to do.

###

**Lesus's POV**

I entered the dark building then sat on my seat after commanding a holy knight to bring the first criminal. _What a mess. In the end he was the one to solve anything…_

**Flashback**

We stood still for who know how long. Krize was the one to break the heavy silence, "I see no one around, Knight Captain Judgment. And rest assure, I will never give out what I heard and will definitely make sure Ravi do the same…" His tone was that of a normal tone, just the usual one I usually hear every time the holy knight gave his report. This.. had melted the invisible ice on me.

A simple nod to show him my gratitude then he saluted me again before walked to the direction Ravi had ran to.

**End of flashback**

I let out a heavy sigh, but quickly put my attitude on when the first criminal dragged inside to be tortured.

When we just began to interrogating the 3rd person or the 1st suspect, someone told me that an undead creature had emerged within the town, which I replied to give the extermination to Grisia since though I don't know the details, the knowledge that the Sun Knights has contact with a necromancer was passed by the previous Judgment Knight. The said teacher told him that he heard it from his teacher too so who know just how long that relationship continued.

When I heard that the undead looked like a knight, I sent Storm, Ice, Leaf, and earth as a reassurance that he will be okay. I was worried but couldn't show it on my face.

###

Time passed with uneasy feeling growing wildly inside my head. I felt bad.. I felt that something bad will happen.. or worse, was happening right now. I'm anxiously waiting for the report to come, trying hard to do what I have been doing with usual attitude. From there on, I forgot about that night temporarily.

###

When the report came, my heart stopped beating for a second. Grisia… Grisia was severely wounded. I wanted to call the interrogation off to see him, but couldn't, since I'm the Judgment Knight and he's the Sun Knight.

As I continued my activity, I could feel that the unpleasant feeling rose up from my stomach.

###

After that, I was told to go into the pope's office. In there, he gave me a short briefing about what happen and the concern about the matter. The frown that's been decorating my eyebrows went deeper as it finished.

_How could they suspect Grisia to do something like torturing someone to death? There's no way he would do such a thing! And.. _I could feel my own nails dug into the palm of my left hand as I clenched it as hard as I can. .._Why must I be the one to tell this to him? To tell him to force himself at the time he should be recovering instead._

_Why..?_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4 - Realizing Love With Pain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LSK nor I want to own it personally. I just want to own Yu Wo with Giant's principle held high.. I really love his principle~, if I'm the one who use it of course.

First, thank you for liking this story.. :) and sorry for taking so long to update. I've been having.. Erm, something like.. Well, in conclusion.. sorry!

**DokuHana**-san, yes, you got it right. I want to make some kind like yaoi version of LSK, so it begin with volume 1.. *Laugh* ..And with Lesus's point of view.

**Purple Pallbearer**-san, although I've been searching for which part I'll branch my story from the original and I'm still not sure what will become of this story, so far I've been thinking of keep going back to the original plot, even if it might be having another scene outside it. Hahaha, let's just see where will this story head to. I've been making this all alone so...

**Shin-kai Syndrome**-san, thank you for wanting to read more.. :)

Unfortunately I will have exam from December 2nd, so all I'll be able to make maybe just another chapter of my other LSK fanfic (Not that I have any other... *Sigh*)). But hey! This chapter went surprisingly long! And this is my best chapter in fanfic so far. Not just the length, but the fact that writing this is smoother than writing the other ones. So I hope this could compensate my absence before and later.

WISH ME LUCK (AND BRAIN LIKE GRISIA) GUYS!

* * *

_"I believe the evidence."_

_ "It is possible."_

_I said it. I've finally said it._ I strode in the hallway with most likely darker expression than usual attached. Yes, considering how even those holy knights outside and inside my platoon flinched when they saw my face.. every one of them, I dare say.

Whispers reached my ears, talking about how I seemed to be (very) mad of something and the speculation that it's because of the rumor concerning Grisia which began to spread around faster than wildfire. That I was angry at the Sun Knight for the probability of that happen, or letting the rumor spread in the first place, one even said that I've been thinking about interrogating him. Well, given how my supposed relationship with Grisia, that we displayed quite perfectly, it's hard not to think like that.

Just one fact from those thought that's right to the point.

I was angry.. and of course it has a link with how the situation were.

But which direction I directed my anger to, wasn't anywhere near what they've been gossiping to.

The culprit who was most likely the one to spread this rumor shamelessly was one of the target, but the one that made the anger rose to the point of breaking my mask.. was myself.. for being able to say those things… For not being able to say what my thought was.. and for anything that held me back from saying it.

This was one of the rare moments after talking with Grisia in the praying room that I hated my position.

…

Actually, I was angry with Grisia to some point too. Mixed feeling to be exact. I was angry but most of all, I was sad.

_"…Who knows, maybe I made everything up. I probably thought that if I can blame the whole matter on the crown prince, no one would dare investigate whether or not the crown prince is the criminal. Is that right, Captain Judge?"_

The betrayed expression he displayed, shown and directed to me had doubled the pain inflicted by his words, and has been making my chest throbbing painfully ever since.

_How could I not trust you.._

_..When I love you more than anything anyone can offer…_

###

**5 and half days ago.**

I've stopped in front of the door known leading to our glittering Sun Knight's room. One minute, two minutes passed and I was still unable to bring myself to knock the door. I don't want to enter.. I don't want to talk with him. Oh, of course a small part of mine was happy because I can finally certain myself with my own eyes that he's okay.. but the larger part of it didn't want to.. with what will be the main point of our conversation in mind.

But seems like life wasn't going to let me waste anymore time. The door was being yanked open and the very person with green hair stunned in front of me.. with a basin and a familiar unidentified gob.. that was falling from his hand!

My hand reflexively shove ahead to catch the basin. Well, I knew that the content was something considered important for Grisia. I remembered it was about how it equals his salary for almost a week.

I caught it with calm face, but inside, I was relieved. This one served as evidence that he at least didn't have to be bedridden, good enough to make it and jumped out from the bed out of fear losing it.

_Hahaha, Grisia, Grisia…_ I shook my head with amused smile **behind my trained expressionless face.**

"Captain Judgment Knight, may I ask if you have some business here?" Leaf Knight asked warily, reminding me to the fact that we **didn't along well** on the surface. His reaction when seeing me didn't improve much too. I sighed inwardly to the education the church gave to us since childhood. Though, compared to this and the education we received, Grisia's friendship with me is exceptionally good. My heart fluttered in satisfaction at the thought.

"I am here to deliver the Pope's instructions for a mission." I said with my usual deep voice. Leaf made the expected reaction by turning to Grisia then talked. After a few exchanges, he left the room.

_For safety, let's lock the door._

I sat down and put down the basin of body mask after locking it then went straight to the point, "The Pope takes the recent incident very seriously. He wants you to find out the origins of the Death Knight within a week – and do so secretly." It'll be harder to say later so it'll be better to say it short. Although I'm still worried, he at least didn't seem as bad as I thought he'll be.

After that, we talked quite a bit. I was told to tell him to bring the criminal to me, so I did.

The conversation went smoother than I predicted, but then, we finally arrived at the hard part.

"Why is His Holiness the Pope so concerned over this Death Knight?" Grisia asked curiously. I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me.. Although it's very unlikely but.. I had hoped that. It was the exact hope which scattered into pieces just a second ago.

I sent a glance which contain my uneasiness, apologize, and accusing him for asking it to him. I then slowly opened my mouth after choosing my words carefully, "I hear that the only words that the Death Knight spoke were that he would come back to find you…?"

A few pauses before the meaning of my words sunk into him. He looked at me with disbelief, "I have been suspected?" Which I replied with a simple nod.

He hurriedly said, "I didn't kill him, I don't even know him!"

I gritted my teeth as I nodded again, _Of course you didn't kill him, Grisia… Of course…_ I stood up and walked to the door, saying, "Then find out the truth, and prove your innocence. You have to move fast though, for everyone is starting to get suspicious." before leaving his room.

###

**5 days ago.**

During half a day after our conversation, I had immersed myself with work. When I have to go visit Ice, I brought some papers to work on. Honestly.. my ears are still ringing due to talking with Blaze. Where the hell did he get that kind of lung capacity and vigor?!

The clerics were talking inside the room when I corrected some documents and Ice reading a book. Despite the crowd, we didn't have anything urgent to do actually. Ice's condition, though we couldn't say it's him best, was quite good. That's why everyone was taking it easy at least until Blaze find Grisia. They said that his holy blood were crucial for this.

After some papers corrected, the door swung open with a bang, _Just your typical when a certain person come in_. It took me a great deal of control not to sigh in exasperation and instead turned my head toward it with blank face.

I saw Blaze, with a cloaked figure standing behind him. The long golden hair gave out his identity, but before I could see his face which was shadowed by the hood, the clerics' joyful exclamation shifted my attention away.

…

They explained the basis of why Grisia needed here to Blaze, and the monke… Ahem, I mean, the knight captain rushed to Ice's side.

What happened after that startle me. H-he had mindlessly injure Grisia while babbling about how he was like an un-killable cockroach! I would find it funny if only the one he injure isn't Grisia and the blood that was out was too much!

But no one seemed to react the same as I did. They focused their attention to Ice, making me stared at them without knowing what to do. I am the Judgment Knight, so I couldn't show my concern to him, the Sun Knight.

But I was worried.. that I turned back to him. I couldn't see his face, but something felt extremely wrong. I trembled in worry, "Knight Captain Sun, you…" Worried question which was almost being spoken stuck at my throat and silence between us instead.

I knew what caused this. Hesitation, I refrained myself from letting my concern out due to our position. Unable to say anything, I turned away, but kept observing him from the corner of my eyes.

Wrong decision.

I let it.. Just because of some stupid thought about our position. It was like.. I was the one to hurt him.

It was a moment later that something suddenly clicked inside my brain. The swaying motion, his silent behavior, the way his body seemed to be able to straighten just because of Blaze holding his bleeding arm, and those short breaths he took.. **Why didn't I realize it before?!** I jumped out from my seat and pulled off Blaze's hand of his arm before removed the hood of his cloak. I gasped at the color of his face, _NO!_ "CLERICS, HEAL HIM!" I roared to the white robed people behind.

I've seen Ice's face changed to that of a flustered one, but I don't care.. Not if Grisia in this kind of condition. No, Grisia... You can't die.. You CAN'T die!

I-I still have something I want to tell you…

###

**An hour or so ago…**

I went to the church cafeteria. Although it's usually bustling with vigor, the room quickly went as silent as a grave would be when they caught a glimpse of me. Just what I expected, it's the main reason why I would usually send my holy knight to fetch my food.

But this time is different. The food was for Grisia and as ridiculous as it sound, I wanted to be the one to ask it myself. There's even this strange desire of wanting to make it myself. But what could I do? The Judgment Knight wearing his full attire borrowing the kitchen to make some porridge? That's sound completely ridiculous, right?

And now, here we're! All the people standing on my path leapt out, leaving it squeaky clean and sparkling without any obstruction. The people seemed to hold their breath as I walked to front.

…

Or so what will happen if I go there...

Unfortunately, that could never happen. Not if what I will ask for blatantly saying that it's for Grisia. Visiting the Sun Knight is okay since he was being suspected for torturing someone, so much that that person could become a death knight. But that didn't mean bringing a bowl of porridge is okay…

Sigh, so for the second time, here we are! In front of Ice's room! I knocked the door and don't have to wait more than 5 seconds before that pale blue colored door swung open. From there, an expressionless face emerged, along with sweet scent. _Aah, he's baking cake like usual.._

"May God of Light's harshness reach you even inside your room." I greeted him and was replied with a small nod. His eyes were urging me to continue. "It must be due of God of Light's harshness that made farmers work hard, giving us good rice. His harshness radiate to all the things that grew including coriander leaves and even fish which must be inside the room of one who knew the severity of his punishment, so abundant that they could spare it along with a small space to another who also understands behind people's eyes."

He paused a bit after I spoke. Well, I know the need to put extra effort to understand what I said.. Almost one minute passed before he stepped aside, "I understand." He said, still with blank face. I went inside the room. But rather than following me inside, he stepped outside then turned, "First and second cabinet, the northeast corner of the room, first stove from left." He then walked away.

I closed the door then found torn fish inside the first cabinet, coriander leaves in the second one, rice in its place in the northeast corner of the room, and began to stir the porridge soon after on the first stove from left. Well, in conclusion I'm not [The fully attired Judgment Knight borrowing the kitchen to make some porridge] but rather as [The fully attired Judgment Knight borrowing Ice's kitchen to make some porridge in secret]. See the difference.

###

While steam went upward, the events these past days caught up with me. First, the death knight's appearance along with Grisia's injury, then the rumor which suspected Grisia, asking him for investigation while I did my piece here, and now, he almost dies from blood loss due to our negligence. We put too much trust in him that we neglect him instead, that's what I learned from this.. even if he is our strong, talented, and genius Sun Knight, he isn't invincible.

I went into depression right after.. but something tugged, or felt like tugging to be exact, from the back of my head. _Hm, is there something I forgot? What is it?_ I absentmindedly took random bowl and put the porr.. HOT!

I quickly put it on the table, spilling a bit of the clouded white food but too hurried went to the sink to care. _Phew…_ I sighed in relief as my hand was cooled with the water. Thanks to this though, I remembered what I've forgotten about. That mystery man who sneak into my room and..

My face quickly heated up. I shook my head violently. Lesus Judgment! How could you think about that when the suspect, Grisia, is in this condition?!

This time being more carefully and focused, I did what I should do after cleaning the table and all the equipments then walked away, trying to tuck the memory back further inside.

Eyes on the porridge, the corners of my mouth threatened to be pulled upward. The reason? Well, seeing it made me remember how much Grisia love this herb, and just how much he hated the bland taste of the porridge I should've made instead.

###

_It's so crowded here… _I thought from the spot I was standing at inside his room, even the pope was here. _And noisy…_ "Get out!" I said angrily to the people.

"What?"

"I said, everyone get out!"

One protested (Leaf), one angrily retorted back (Blaze) and some other joined the fray but I told them off until they're all outside. Now that I think about it, I've made it worse, huh. Hh, at least now it's peacefully silent here..

"Sun, wake up!" I walked toward him. Despite all the quarrels, his movements which indicated that he had already conscious didn't miss my senses.

"Grisia Sun, you get yourself up from that bed right now!" I spoke with higher tone when he ignored my call and even tried to sink back further.

"Would it kill you to let me sleep for a moment longer?" He finally answered, with hoarse voice, seemingly very reluctant.

"…Ha."

The sight and his line finally broke the mask I've been putting. I can't help but to smile at his reaction. Shaking my head, I laughed with upturned eyebrow in good way. _Really, what am I going to do with you…_ Even so, I felt that my reaction was a little strained. I could feel it.. and couldn't help it.

It was then I presented the food I've putted on the small table to him. His reaction was to be expected. Well, the loud noise from his stomach wasn't but how his face lightened up after seeing the food was exactly what I thought would came in view.

He sprung out from the bed immediately and reached for the bowl.. which I took out from his reach. Immediately. "Lesus Judge!" He called my full name in a grieving tone with desperate face. Still smiling, I passed the bowl to him while speaking slowly to emphasis what I said, "Remember to eat slowly. You only had sugar water to drink over the last five days, so a stomachache would be the least of your worries if you eat too quickly."

He pouted as he took the bowl and started to eat the porridge in small mouthfuls with a suffering expression.

_How cute…_

When I realized it, my left hand has already halfway through our distance, hanging in the air as if longing for the one at the other end. _Oh!_ I exclaimed loudly, fortunately within my head. I quickly put it down and peeked on his face. He seemed to be too preoccupied with the food to notice anything. A small and quiet sigh of relief escaped my lips, still unnoticed by my golden haired best friend.

Best friend..? _Is he…..? I…_

I felt like something will be revealed, then the memory of that night came to me again. _I love him…_ At the thought my whole body became heavy. _I-I actually fell for my best friend..? A male… But, I am not that stupid…_

_…_

_Aaah, stop it! This isn't the time to be thinking about this! You are a level headed person, Lesus Judgment! FOCUS!_

"Truthfully, you should be eating something even blander than this. I shouldn't have added the coriander leaves." I tried to act normal as I looked at his bowl, furrowing my brows and let out a barely audible sigh. "But if I didn't add them, you would definitely refuse to eat the tasteless porridge." Now that I realized it, a painful and sweet feeling burst out from my chest when I see him. Even if this really wasn't a good time to be like this..

There's this matter about the rumors too…

I sat down at the side of his bed and started to make revisions on the documents I brought along. The peaceful time went on slowly until I heard the clicking sound. As I put the documents down, I saw the bowl was putted down when the person who emptied it drank water in a very inelegant way. I waited until he finished but even after so, no sound escaped my lips.

He knew what I want, that's for sure, for he began to describe what happened. _Ah, he finally tells me his connection with the necromancer._

My head fell as I went deep into thought. _Putting aside his revelation about Pink, we really put him in a bad place, huh.. Not only he has to go out while still wounded, he even encountered Baron Gerland's third son. But then the crown prince… Hm._ Coming with some nasty probability, I looked up with a doubtful expression.. Only to see him eating a large piece of dried meat. I could feel my face contorted in anger as I snatched it away then growled, "You really don't care for your health at all."

That guy put on a victimized expression. "But I'm still hungry…" He said with teary puppy eyes.

_Ugh… _"I will bring over a bowl of porridge again in a while," I said with determination. _No matter how cute or pitiful he looks, it's his own health we have to prioritize!_ I tucked the dried meat under my shirt to stop him from eating it.

_Now… _"I inspected the sword that you had brought back." _Time to pick up the pace.. _This time is serious. He asked me about the owner, which I answered.

Our conversation went on from that to a long explanation about what I've found in the past 5 days. He questioned me also, but nothing out from what I've searched about. Then, it finally arrived at the beginning of… that.

"The crown prince…tortured someone to death?" He said with aghast expression plastered on his face. I knew he couldn't believe it. Then the whole room became quiet and the atmosphere was stifling. I could deduce what he was thinking about. It must be the matter of the crown prince being involved in this.

"Outside…" I don't know why, but suddenly I felt the urge to tell him about the rumors. But as I hesitate, silence filled the room again.

I stared at him, and he stared back at me. A weird and heavy atmosphere that had never appeared before started to form between us. My indecision began to become larger as time passed.

"What's the matter…?" He asked, pulling his shiny golden hair before pushing roughly roughly and said, "If you have something to say, just say it. Don't hide things from me, or I will have a falling out with you."

I hesitated at first, but under his firm gaze, all I could do was sighing, "The whole city is spreading the rumor that it was you who had tortured the Death Knight to death." _Aah…_ I groaned inside my heart when I saw him stiffened. But as much as I want to stop, which I actually couldn't considering this is something I have to tell him, I've already told him, so I have to tell him the whole story anyway.

"The Pope has already given an order that we don't need to investigate the facts anymore. Now we are supposed to condemn the Death Knight with all our power, and say he is an unpardonable criminal who has committed many unforgivable crimes. When you finally caught him, he repeatedly refused to listen to your advice, so finally he was taken away by Judge's men and sentenced to death."

"…He has a grudge against you because you were the one who caught him."

After telling what would become the [truth], I stopped talking to give him time to think and sort things out inside his head. Then I saw the anger rising within him. Feeling uneasy, I tried to tell him off, "Calm down." I patted his shoulder with concern.

How I surprised when he brushed my hand aside, and this action left us both stunned for a moment. A throbbing pain began inside my ribcage.

I withdrew my hand, still silent, before he spoke, "You don't believe me when I say that I didn't kill that knight?"

That left me speechless. I stared at him, "I believe the evidence." I said almost choking myself. Maybe that's why I just spoke that short line.

_That's not what I am thinking! I believe in you!_ How I want to say it.. but despite my 100% trust in him, I couldn't let personal opinion hinder the objective view regarding any(this) case. My duty is to judge.. As long as there's no concrete evidence, Grisia is still a suspect.

My heart sunk at my own thought.

Trying to be normal, I continued by analyzing the case, hoping that he wouldn't notice the vibration in my voice, "Based on the current situation, it is possible that the crown prince had killed the Death Knight, and then ordered his knights to abandon the corpse at the execution ground…"

"But, it was also possible that I did it, right?" I was startled when he interrupted me in a loud voice. I can see him became angrier as I didn't refute his words. Seems like he was too upset to notice the tremble in my voice..

"In any case, the person whom the Death Knight has a grudge against is me, and I was the one who told the whole story of what had happened at the execution ground. I also brought the sword back. Who knows, maybe I made everything up. I probably thought that if I can blame the whole matter on the crown prince, no one would dare investigate whether or not the crown prince is the criminal. Is that right, Captain Judge?"

I couldn't bring myself to say it right away, which made me unable to say anything for a long time. My heart pounded painfully as it throbbed at the same time. "It is possible."

It was all I could muster even after a long pause.

"F*** off, you son of a b****!" All I thought was that I deserved this.. so I couldn't and didn't say anything. But then he suddenly jumped up from the bed and opened the closet nearby. He took out a cloak and his Divine Sun Sword.

"Sun, where are you going? Your body…" I quickly stood up while saying my disapproval.

"I'm going to ask Pink something! If you are interested, you can add 'being in contact with a necromancer' to my list of offenses as well."

"You…" I can feel my face contorted with anger at this line. I just care about you!

I stared at his figure as he opened the door, unable to do anything yet because of the mixed feeling of sadness, guilt, and anger. "Oh right, don't spread that nonsense from the Pope. I will find out the truth." He suddenly spoke to me.

I didn't answer right away. I could feel my negative feeling was ready to burst out that it took me some moments before able to give him my answer, "I can only cover up for you for three days at most." _Good, it sound natural.._

"Okay, three days is enough!" He agreed before putting his extra cloak on and turned to leave his room and me.

I was unable to move from the spot for who know how long. At this moment of silence and being alone, the reality that I've hurt Grisia finally sunk in, deep and painful.

Forcing my limbs to move, I could see nothing but grief.

..Then soon, that numbing feeling of grievance was replaced with anger.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5 - Stronger Determination

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LSK nor I want to own it personally. I just want to own Yu Wo with Giant's principle held high.. I really love his principle~, if I'm the one who use it of course.

**Author's Note:** As you can guess, Krize and Ravi are my made up characters. At first, I didn't intend on making them to be more than a passing by chara, but since I've given them a name, I've grown fond of them.. Hahaha! And.. I'm sorry for the (very) late update. I really did have a long period exam (Since the two were separated for days) and.. Um... I was hit **hard** by post-exam laziness period.. and you know how much we have to go around when Christmas and new year. All in all, I'm sorry. The update will be slower since I'm at home now. Means, I'll have to help out and it eats more time than usual time except exam period.. But I think you can expect a steady update from me from now on.. In this and my other fanfic. By the way, sorry for the lack of M rated stuff (When I rated this M already). It's hard to slip it into the story now.. But when they're finally together, I'll make them do the stuff more often~ *Grin* So please keep on reading my fic and review. THANKS!

**DragonFire Princess-san**: Thanks.. *Grin*

**Shin-kai Syndrome**-san: Thanks for saying that you can imagine it in the original story.. He he, and for the information I got from you too~. I appreciate it GREATLY. And.. In my story, the part of Grisia having a lover will be **completely** cut out.. XD

**Doku Hana**-san: Thank you for all the praises.. XD I didn't deserve it, really. And they'll made up of course. You can expect a little branch from the original story in the next of not the second next one~.

**ZeroRose90**-san: Ikr~? Hahaha, now that you mention it, it's true and so funny! poor (my version of) Grisia~.

* * *

I walked down the soulless hallway while trying to act as naturally as possible. _No good.. I couldn't shake this feeling away…_ I thought. Many negative emotions washed upon me. I just.. never felt like this except the time when my parent's murder was executed.

Then I saw Vidar, the vice captain of the Judgment Platoon, aka my vice captain came from the opposite direction with another 2 of the same platoon. He seemed to notice me at the same time for his black eyes met mine. The said male, and other two, walked toward me with strange expressions attached on their face. One that, according to my experiences, was curiosity, fear, and disbelief mixed together.

"Good afternoon, Captain," He said, saluting me. Discipline shone from his movements and speech and the other two, who did the same without sound, never fail to make me proud.

…At least until now.. when I couldn't find it in me to care about.. any other things…

"May the knowledge of the God of Light's harshness still strong within your heart even after the time when it shine strong." I replied.

_Ah, that expression just became more obvious…_ I thought, wondering what was wrong.

A moment after, he did something unexpected. Vidar actually dismissed the holy knights who were with him! One never did that if they didn't have something to talk in secret. But he's MY vice-captain, and I couldn't recall anything requiring secrecy.

…But as baffled as I was, I didn't let it show on my face, in silence to boot. Maybe he found something suspicious. My eyes didn't miss the strange glint on the holy knights under my supervision's eyes and really.. they looked at him with understanding on their faces.

_But if they did, why should they go?_

After the other two disappeared from our sight, Vidar looked back at me, "Captain, I'm sorry for asking but.. is there something wrong?"

"Huh?"

…

The air suddenly became still at the question, just like me. Why did he ask me that?

I was utterly confused. This is where I failed to notice something was indeed wrong with me. Usually I would just dismiss the question with some words about the God of Light's blah blah blah which meaning that there was nothing wrong, or I could handle it myself (Just like when I have to go to the cake shop. I'm used to it, but I'm still a bit put off whenever I have to), or whatever.

..Now I just…

"Captain… You looked…" Vidar talked again with worried tone, maybe deciding to continue as I didn't give him any respond. His line stopped midway with hesitation, but he completed it anyway, "..Terrible…"

"…" A blink from me.

He stared at me for a second then said, "Forgive me for overstepping my position but.. I think you need to go rest early…"

_W-wait a minute!_ "How did I look like?" I asked with flat tone, not bothering lacing my words. I stared deeply at the male.

He went silent again before I inquire him once more for the answer, repeating it exactly the same way with same words. Hm, he caught on.

Vidar inhale deeply before talking with one breath, "Yousomehowlookeddisheveledandtired,whenyouwalkyourshoulderhunchedforward,yourstepsweren'taspowerfulandfastandauthoritativeasusual,yourrobedidn'tbillowmuch,andyousaidnothingjustthen..!" He ended it with one big sigh and took another deep breath, this time with satisfaction for being able to take the oxygen again. He looked at me who bore my eyes to him in utter disbelief. Well, I never know that my vice-captain has such lung capacity. "…All in all, captain…"

"…You looked mentally exhausted." He said with finality, putting a real end in his [answer].

I…was confused how to respond. Being confused, not knowing what to do all the time might be the proof of his statement. With this, I've (finally) came to realize that my brain had felt dull and all foggy all these times after [he] stabbed me with his anger.

I couldn't think of anything.. and it even came out in a way which could be recognized. I didn't even realize it until then.

_10 years… 10 years of training in controlling oneself… Just like this…_ Another self-deprecating thought formed in my head. How sly of you, Grisia. You're already a big of an existence in me already.. even just as a friend.. but you just had to storm into my life more and made your presence bigger and deeper. Yet… you didn't believe me.

..You didn't believe me…

The uneasiness in my stomach started to grow again. Why should I have such a weak stomach? Now I'll have to pay a visit on that toilet again.

…

Hurting by my own thoughts, I looked down.

_Grisia…_

_…Why couldn't you believe in my faith in you?_

_…_

_Grisia…_

_I love you.._

_..I might love you from way back then.._

_..Maybe it's when I saw your bright, beautiful, and cute smile for the first time.._

_..Or maybe when you saved me with your truth._

_I never realized this feeling.._

_…Not until this.. this fight._

_What a ridiculous…_

The thoughts ran across my dulled brain one by one, sucking me into the world of my own with self-loathing by my side.

I could heard Vidar calling me, but it felt so far away that I couldn't react on it.

I might've gone too deep into my ridiculous sea of thoughts.

"CAPTAIN!" My body shook violently at the same time, pulling me out from my stupor. I looked up and saw my vice captain looked at me with terrified face. "Captain, you really have to rest!"

What foolishness. I made my subordinate worry. "No, I…"

"Captain! Whatever problem you have, it won't be solved if you just brooding over it!"

My eyes grew wide at his sentence. Putting aside the fact that Vidar had cut my line for the first time and that he had repeated his wish for me to rest (which I gave no respond to again), his words made realization dawned upon me. It felt like all the fogs in my brain suddenly cleared up.

_He's right.. Of course…_

_We just fought.. No, maybe it's not exactly a fight, still…_

_…If he was angry because he thinks I didn't believe in him, then I just have to prove it. I just have to prove my faint for him._

_I have to help him!_

"Vidar!" I called his name with my new determination. The male however made a new terrified face. He took a step back and began apologizing profusely.

"I-I am sorry, captain! I shouldn't have said something like that to you! Of course you never brood over something…" _Hey!_ "…I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm s…"

…Time to cut this out.

"Get 2 or 3 holy knights and go to the north-western execution ground. Under the God of Light's severity catch the groundskeeper right now! As fast as possible." I stopped a little before continuing, "The God of Light would allow several injuries should he try to run, so that lost lamb could have his chance to repent."

Indeed. The series of bowing and apologizing quickly stopped the moment I talked. Making him worry was already embarrassing enough, so I ordered him instead.

Vidar bore his obsidian eyes to me for the exact 6 second with wide eyes before hurriedly fixing his posture and nodded, "Yes, sir! Where should I bring him to?"

Just as expected of my vice captain! He might not as capable as Adair (who had gathered more than enough awe for his ability to handle Grisia) but he's indeed, a very capable person!

I almost smiled. But, no…

Thinking about the reason of this order, I asked him to bring the said target to the isolated 3rd room deep in the interrogation area. He saluted me and walked away, to where the other two had disappeared to. Then I proceeded to the opposite direction, to find Storm.

###

**Author's POV**

Vidar walked toward the direction where the two holy knights who were with him had gone. They're actually Krize and Ravi, the second and third in command below their captain. Who, the said captain failed to notice much because of his [condition].

Vidar turned to left.. and was welcomed by the sight of the two holy knights locking their lips in a heated kiss with bodies pressed together. The one who went with the name Krize was sandwiched by the wall and the other male. His hands were warped around his boyfriend's waist when he got embraced. Ravi's right hand hugged him from the shoulder when the other hand was tilting Krize's face for a better angle for their [act]. That, unfortunately for Vidar, was the best angle to give him the view of the lips which were moving together, squashing each other, the occasional nibble on the other's lip, "S-sssssss…." Saliva which trickled from the corner of Krize's mouth, occasional sight of their tongue etw…. "STOP!"

The two lovebirds let go of each other in a startled motion then both eyes trailed its way to their vice captain.

Vidar's face was beet red from the free show that it could easily be mistaken with a ripe tomato. His body was trembling in fury and embarrassment. "V-vice captain…" Krize shuttered the title as blood drained from his otherwise red face. It had become pale pink color.

Ravi, on the other hand, was looking as laid back as usual. He was one of the few rare knights under any captains of the cold cruel hearted faction who has that kind of easy attitude. He could easily pass as one of the Sun Platoon since they're la.. cough cough cough.. forget about it.

"We figure that the corridor better to still empty. Although it was usually deserted in this time of a day, who know who will pass through." He said before laughing softly, "..So we've been guarding t…"

"Shut your trap!" Vidar pointed his finger at Ravi, "You're not guarding at all! You're just making out outside. Don't you have any shame?!"

Ravi quickly shot back his answer in behavior of defending himself, "But tt's all Krize's fault!"

"Wha!" The said man snapped his head toward Ravi who looked so certain. I looked back at Ravi. He looked serious and honest. It was the eyes of someone who believe that he was saying the truth.

But Vidar could hardly believe that Krize was the one at fault. The hazel eyed male has a very serious personality which made it mystery why he has been in relationship with Ravi. Yes, everyone knew that the two of them has already in relationship for a long time. Thanks to Ravi's big mouth and horny attitude. It's not the first time they were caught in the act. In fact, it happened quite often. But never to Vidar.

Note: The ridiculous thing was he always acted like keeping it a secret. Sigh..

Ravi continued his self-defense, "It's his fault for being so damn handsome, beautiful, and sexyOUCH!" A large bump was formed on his head and Krize who was beside him all the time has his fist raised in fury.

"We are sorry for this, vice captain Vidar. Please excuse us…" He saluted me and dragged his lover away by ear, earning him a series of pained curses.

Ravi's voice echoed in the hallway, "Ouch ouch damn ouch! Hey, what's the big deal?! It is true that yoHURT!" Another dull sound.. and Krize's hand moved from his ears to his wrist, in attempt to drag him away fast! Vidar could hear him ordering the male to shut up.

But he just kept on talking(shouting), "It's not like vice captain isn't one of us! Everyone knows that he has been wooing Adair but to no avail for a long time!"

…

We really have to fix this big mouth problem of his…

###

**Lesus's POV**

…To Storm's room. Although he's the Knight Captain which represents freedom, there's no doubt that the person himself spent more than half of the day, if not all, inside his room, working, and avoiding the females who he has to wink to.

When I arrived in front of the simple door, I checked my facial expression. Although I don't think that there was any problem considering how I found my new energy to do things for Grisia (I really have to thank Vidar later. Maybe a meal or two..), double checking things wouldn't hurt, right? I couldn't hurt my reputation any more!

Finding that there was nothing sorts of depression, or like Vidar said before, mentally tired symptoms, I knocked.

Three knocks and wait in silent. It was another common sense that you have to wait for a total 3-5 minutes if you're visiting the blue haired Knight Captain of our generation. There's no doubt that because he need those time to open the door. It was said that he need 1 minute to register the sounds to his brain, 1 more minute to stared blankly to it, another minute to stand up then another one to walk toward it. The math didn't match, but everyone agreed that it should be around that calculation.

So… it creaked open after about 4 and half minutes of waiting. I caught a glimpse of mountains of paperwork inside the otherwise organized room before a gh… no, a grey-faced, blue haired young man with dark bags below his eyes drew my attention.

My mouth flew open, but before any word other than "K…." came out, a shaking hand rushed upward, (desperately) signing me to stop.

"Please…" The male in front of me spoke with voice which was barely sound, eyes brimming with tears. "…Can you speak with 10 words less..?" He was leaning against the door which was halted at around 100 to 110 degree. Everyone knew that there was 'something' there, stopping the door from going further away and there was a suspicion that it was deliberately placed there so the poor 38th Storm Knight could lean on it thus looked somewhat standing up properly to talk with his visitor.

How sad…

…Back to the topic.

Unlike Sun's speech, Judgment's language never as flowery thus it was always easy for me to talk normally.

"I need you to investigate something for me." There, brief and fast.

"Can…" He had said the first word before he stopped himself, stared at my face for more than one minute and a single tear fell from his left eyes. "…I couldn't refuse, could I?"

"I am sorry, yes." I almost slackened my face into an apologetic expression, but I steeled myself and apologize to him with my usual flat, deep, and certain tone. _Sorry, Storm.._

"What is it then?" He asked with another drop of tears threatened to fall again which made me answered him right away before hurriedly walking away with my usual posing and intimidating aura.

Thanks God of Light for not having the first Judgment Knight walk as slow as the Sun Knight!

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
